


Laughter Button - DaveKat

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Trolls don't have the same things humans have. Get your mind out of the gutter.Based off a comic.





	Laughter Button - DaveKat

"You two have been wearing those clothes for weeks," Rose informed them. "Change out of them so they can be washed."

"Fine," Dave sighed.

"Whatever," Karkat grunted. 

"No peeking." He began pulling his shirt over his head.

"You wish, fuckwit." Yet he peeked anyways, seeing something alarming. "OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR BODY!"

"What the fuck are you screaming about?" Dave dropped his shirt.

"That!" Karkat pointed to the hole in his stomach.

"That's not a hole."

"What's it do?"

"Well, nothing anymore," he shrugged. "Legit, all humans have belly buttons."

Button?

He pushed his finger into it.

"Hehehe!" Dave stiffened, realizing his mistake.

ABSCOND!

"GET BACK HERE, STRIDER!" Karkat gave chase. "KANAYA! HUMANS HAVE LAUGHTER BUTTONS ON THEIR STOMACHS!"

"Oh, I already knew that," Kanaya smirked. Rose glanced away sheepishly.

"GOTCHA!" He tackled him to the ground. "SHOW ME THE LAUGHTER BUTTON!"

"Dude, no!" Dave shoved him off. "It's not a laughter button, it's-" He squeaked out a laugh as his belly button was poked again.

"I fucking knew it!" Karkat grinned. "You never show any emotion, this is great!"

"It's not a laughter button!" He shoved him off, panting. "It-it tickles, okay? I'm ticklish." He buried his face in his hands.

"Ohhhhh!" He nodded. "That makes sense." His face morphed into a scowl. "No, it doesn't! The fuck is 'ticklish'?"

"You don't know?" Dave crawled over to him with an evil glint in his eye (as if he could see behind those stupid shades). "I'll show you."

"Wait, what? AH!" Karkat let out an honest-to-gog squeal as he wiggled his fingers over his stomach. "WHA-WHAHAHAHAHAT?! WHY AM I LAHAHAHAHAUGHING?!"

"Because it tickles, dude." He grunted as a foot narrowly missed his head. "Watch it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DON'T UNDERSTAHAHAHAHAND!" He grabbed his hands to stop the tickling. "The fuck was that?!"

"I told you, tickling." Dave stuck out his tongue, only to pull it back into his mouth as the tables were turned. "Hey!"

"Like this?" Karkat mimicked his actions clumsily, then gradually got the hang of it. "Why aren't you laughing as hard?"

"I-I'm nahahahat as ticklish there as yohohohohou!" He reached up to prove his point by poking him.

"HEY! You little-" He moved his hands down, accidentally brushing against his hips. 

"Eep!" Dave's whole body jerked. "Karkat, no."

"You can be 'ticklish' in other places?" Karkat's eyes sparkled. "This is fucking fantastic." He dug his thumbs into the soft flesh with an evil cackle.

"KARKAT!" he shouted, then laughed his head off. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Yeah, how do YOU like it?! Huh?! How's it feel, being powerless?!" He observed that his laugher shot up an octave, then thought of an asshole move. "Yeah, you can't escape from me. You're so 'ticklish', it's incredible. I think I'll just stay here forever. Would you like that, you fucker?"

"KARKAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Dave reached up to get him back, then slammed his arms down. "HEY!"

"Humans are ticklish here, too?" Karkat wormed his hands under his arms. "This is great, I've finally found a way to shut you up!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck me? How about FUCK YOU, STRIDER?!" He laughed evilly, kissing his cheek before he knew what was happening.

"KARKAHAHAHAHAHAT?!" Dave blushed all the way up to his ears. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?!"

"Fuck, sorry." Karkat facepalmed. "I shouldn't have-"

"GOTCHA!" He pushed him off with a grunt, then took a deep breath. "Holy fu..." Tears streamed down from underneath his shades. "Damn."

"Jegus, wow." He flicked his nose. "You're the worst person ever."

"Thank you." Dave got to his feet and held out his hand. "So, question."

"What?" Karkat allowed him to help him up.

"That kiss." He removed his shades, eyes closed. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Show me your eyes first." He crossed his arms.

"Fine." Dave opened them, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously.

"Dave..." Karkat stepped closer, touching his face. "They're red."

"I know, they're freaky." He reached for his shades.

"No way!" He grabbed his hands. "They're really cool! See, uh, when I get older...my eyes will be red, too."

"No shit? Wow." Dave cracked a small smile. "Well then, I'm glad." He raised an eyebrow. "You had something to tell me?"

"Fuck, I thought maybe you'd forget." Karkat exhaled softly. "I'mflushedforyou."

"Huh?" He blinked. "Slower this time?"

"I'm flushed for you," he hissed. "I-I love you, okay?! Laugh at me if you want, Strider. I don't fucking care."

"I thought maybe you were. I'm 'flushed' for you too." Dave winked, putting his shades back on. 

"Oh. Well, good." Karkat twiddled his thumbs. "This is the part where we kiss."

"Alright, romance expert." He grabbed his cheeks and smashed their lips together.

"Mmph!?" he squeaked, then kissed back.

~~Elsewhere~~

"Now Equius, I-" Nepeta stopped, ears perking up.

"Nepeta, what is the matter?" Equius laid a VERY gentle hand on her shoulder.

"A SHIP HAS BECOME CANON!" she announced, running to her shipping wall.

"...what."


End file.
